Orange
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: He has three little brothers, not two. He has three, Leo was sure of it, but why does everyone else tell him otherwise and why won't anyone believe him? Leo doesn't understand, but he will found him, he will find his lost brother. No matter what and no matter who stood in his way.
1. Chapter 1: Orange

**Summary: He has three little brothers, not two. He has three, Leo was sure of it, but why does everyone else tell him otherwise?**

 **Disclaimed: In my head I own TMNT, but in reality there are rules blocking me from making a dream coming true.**

 **What's this ninja picking on someone that's not Mikey, how dare she do such a thing. That's right for today my subject going to be Leo. Why? I have no idea man, but it's just going to be.**

* * *

"Leo, wake up."

"Guy's move I need room to work."

"My son, it is time for you to return to us."

Leo's eyes slowly opening, taking the sight around him, Raph, Donnie and Master Splinter looking at him with concern and worried expression. His eyes scan the room, he notices that he was in Donnie lab; he counts the faces in front of him.

One…

Two…

Three…

Two brothers and one sensei, he blinks something triggers in his mind trying to tell him something. Something was missing or was it someone? His eyes narrow at the thought, that wasn't possible there had always just been them, Raph and Donnie his two little brothers and of causer his adopted father.

Right?

Maybe his mind was only trying to tell him something, because he doesn't know how he got here, he knows in order to be in Donnie's care you have to be injury in a fight, but he doesn't remember the fight.

"Leo," he turns his head over to his purple mask brother.

"Yeah," he said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Donnie," Donnie nods, before he points to Raph.

"What about him?"

"Raph," and now he points to Splinter.

"Sensei," he answers and Donnie smiles.

"Well done, Leo. Looks like you've still got your mind."

 _Someone missing, but who?_

He doesn't understand his own thought there had always been three brothers. Him being the oldest, Raph the second oldest and Donnie the youngest in the family, there baby brother that Leo and Raph would do anything to protect.

Right?

 _Orange._

"What's wrong with him Donnie?" Raph said as he notices Leo looking around.

"Nothing Raph, he should be fine. I don't, I don't un-und-" Donnie had started to panic, he thought he had done everything right, but so far it wasn't working.

Leo's eyes look around as if he was trying to work out something as if he was even trying to find someone. If anything were too happened to his older brothers, because of him Donnie didn't think he could handle the guilt or the pain.

"Donatello my son claim your-self. Your work was well done I believe that your brother is simply only trying to remember the event that took place."

Donnie looks up to Master Splinter with hope in his eyes, he nods in understanding.

"Hey Leo," Donnie said walking towards his brother.

"Yeah Donnie."

"Do you know what happened," Leo shakes his head.

"No."

"You've been in a coma for three weeks Leo. We thought you weren't going to make it through," Donnie said.

"What happen?"

"We were fighting the Shredder and we were trying to protect you, because you were down. But, before he could stab us, you took the blade inserted and we had to quickly withdraw. We manage to escape, but due to blood lost, your body went into shock and then you went into a coma. We almost lost you."

Leo took notice the tears falling down his brother's face, he turned to see Splinter head down in sadness and notice Raph was doing his best not to cry.

"Hey Donnie, cheer up. You saved me didn't you?" Donne nods.

"You want to know why," he nods again, "because you are my baby brother and Raph my little brother."

Leo froze at his own sentence, for some reason it didn't seem right. Sure Donnie was his little brother, but not the baby brother, something was wrong, something was very wrong.

* * *

During the next couple of days Leo was force to be on bed rest and he hated every moment. The days seemed fine, it seemed normal his brothers didn't spend anytime with him like they normally did. Raph would always do his own thing and Donnie would always be in his lab, he would have normally been in the dojo if it wasn't for his bed rest.

 _Orange._

He closes his eyes shut as the word came through his mind again. He didn't understand, where had the word come from? It didn't mean anything to him, but guilt would flood over him every time he would think such a thing.

He sighs before going back to sleep, since it was the only thing he could do.

" _Yo Leo, want to watch Space Hero's with me. You're going to turn into an old man if you're all work and no play."_

Leo's quickly wakes up at the voice it sounded as if he should know, but he didn't know anyone with that voice. None of his brothers have it, none of their friends, so why is he meant to know it and why does he feel like punching himself for not knowing.

" _Check it out bro. I can burp my A, B, C's."_

Leo shakes his head and the next thing he knows he starts running out of his room passing a walking Raph. He didn't care about the yawing Donnie that had just come out of the lab and he walked straight into the Dojo, with two lost little brothers behind him wondering what was going on.

"Sensei," he said, the rat didn't open his eyes.

"Yes my son."

"Do we have another brother?"

Raph and Donnie exchanged worried expression and Splinter now opened his eyes, concern about the oldest child.

"I'm sorry my son, but can you repeat that for me."

"Do we have another brother a fourth one… who wears an orange mask?"

Splinter frowns he did not understand where this was coming from, to his knowledge there had never been a fourth turtle, a fourth son. He was worried where this had come from and he could tell by his youngest two sons that they were just as confusion. Leo panic when his father didn't reply straight away, he turns over towards Donnie and Raph who looked just as lost.

They do have another brother, don't they?

Leo's mind wouldn't lie to him, playing memory's that never happened. He knew they were real, because he could feel the emotions from the time it took place.

Happy.

Anger.

Annoyed.

 _Mikey?_

"Sensei, where's Mikey?"

His sensei stood up from his mediation position and walked towards his son, standing in front of a panic Leo. He knew Leo was trying to hide his true emotions from him, but it was no use when he could sense the fear and worry.

"Who is this person you are talking about, child?"

 _Michelangelo._

"Michelangelo, his name is Michelangelo. Where is he?"

"Leonardo, you must understand. There has never been a fourth turtle and there has never been anyone named Michelangelo."

Leo's expression showed very little emotions as he was trying to stay strong for his brothers, but his eyes showed fear and anger. He felt as if he should be angry at his own sensei for not remembering; fear that something happened to him.

" _Thanks little brother."_

"But, but he's our little brother, my little brother. Nobody remembers?" He turns to face Raph and Donnie, who took one step back before shaking their head sadly.

"I have three little brothers there's four of us. Why doesn't anyone remember? Why doesn't anyone remember, Michelangelo?"

He couldn't help it, he sobs, he cries, he tried to stay strong, he tried his best, but he failed. He felt strong arms around him, his brothers calling out to him, but something was missing and he knows it.

* * *

 **I know this short, but it's only the first chapter. the next chapters will be the same length that I always write. :)**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved, flames are not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Thanks everyone for the support you gave me and it was only the first chapter. I'm like really overwhelmed and because of all your support, I had to write another chapter up and here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimed: na, don't own TMNT in anyway.**

* * *

After Leo had calm down, Donnie and Raph were both force to leave the Dojo, so Master Splinter could talk to the oldest son alone. The two waited outside, Donnie pacing the hall and Raph trying his best to act like it wasn't brothering him.

"What do ya think that was all about?" Raph questioned, forcing Donnie to come to a halt.

"Don't know, but he sounded pretty serious about it."

"Yeah, but where an earth do you think he got that idea from. Us having another brother, he knows you're the youngest."

Donnie nods, even though the purple mask turtle couldn't help and think of what life would be like having his own brother to look after. He knew that would never happen because as far as Donnie knew he had always been the youngest of the family, and even if he did have another brother, surly he wouldn't forget about him.

"Maybe when he was in the coma, his mind dreamt up a whole new different reality. I mean that could be possible and then when he wakes up he would have been confusion. You saw the look in his eye, he didn't know where he was for a while."

"Maybe it's just a onetime thing Donnie. Or maybe during his coma his mind went to alternate universe or something like that. We've been to couple before, so it won't be anything new."

"Alternate universe, where there's a forth turtle. Very unlikely Raph, any universe we go to there's always three. There's never been a fourth turtle."

 _Maybe there is._

Donnie couldn't help the countless possibility, as far as he knew maybe there was a fourth turtle. Maybe he did have a little brother, what would he be like? Would they have been friends? Could he have been another leader like Leo, maybe he was smart like himself or just as anger as Raph can get?

 _Maybe he's none of those._

Would it have matter if he wasn't? Surly the family would love him no matter what he was like.

"Hey bro, what was up with the show you pulled of?"

Donnie thoughts were soon cut off as Leo walks out of the room. His brother's face, was as if he was heartbroken, his eyes not paying attention to the world around him. Donnie sighed, he didn't understand what was wrong with him, physically Leo was fine, but he wasn't quite sure on his mental state.

"Huh? Oh, nothing wrong Raph, it was just um…. Um a dream, yeah a dream. I guess it seemed so real that I forgot it was dream."

Leo did his best to try and lie, so his brothers wouldn't worry, he knew that two were questioning it and before Donnie or Raph could say anything at all. Leo had gone straight past then, walking up to his room and closing the door behind him.

Once the oldest closed his door behind him, he slides down, his shell leaning on the door frame and covering up his ears.

"It's not right. It's not right, why does everything feel, not right?" he mutters to himself.

 _Leo why isn't Raph and Donnie noticing me? Do they hate me, what did I do long? I only wanted to make you guys happy._

Leo couldn't help the tears falling down his cheeks. The voice inside his mind, sounded so lost and alone, so scared and childless that it hurt. He wanted to hug the person who owned and tell him everything was okay, but he couldn't.

"Raph and Donnie don't hate you, they just don't know about you."

Leo knew he couldn't continue like this, if he did his family would mostly likely think there's something wrong with him. Not only would that waste time, but he wouldn't be able to figure it out and everyone seems convince that there was never a fourth turtle. However Leo, wasn't going to give up, he was going to get answers to why he felt so lost in this world and nobody was going to stand in his way.

"I will find you. I will."

* * *

It's been weeks since Leo's break down and so far he hadn't had another one. He never talked about having a fourth brother again and to the family peace of mind they were happy.

Patrols started normally and even out here Leo couldn't help, but feel lost, he didn't show his true emotions and his mask would often go into leader mode. Since the family never really spend very much time together, the oldest didn't need to worry about being caught talking to himself.

Nobody seems to notice that he would leave at late nights and walk around just to found answers, honestly he didn't even know what he was looking for. Apart of his mind was just telling him to search and if he does find anything he would know.

"Come on there has to be something." Raph said, as he was on the lookout. "I mean anything, I only want some skulls to bash in."

"See Raph, that's your problem. People don't like their skulls to be smashed in as pass time, your scaring of the criminals, Raph."

Raphael death stare his little brother and Donnie starts to back away slowly as the hothead walks up to him. Leo only rolls his eyes, before smiling at the sight.

 _Leo, I'm bored. Can we go home now, there's nothing to do._

"Yeah, Mikey, in a couple more minutes."

He was luckily the two were too busy to notice that he was currently talking to himself.

 _Dude, I don't think we can go home._

"Why not?"

 _Look down there, bro._

Leo does what the voice tell him to and looks over the edge, he notice men in suits dragging a person into the back of the vans.

"Kraang."

 _What's ya think there up to?_

"Don't know, but it won't be anything good. Donnie, Raph, we've got action."

"Finally I was tired of chasing Donnie all over." Donnie pants as he needed time to recover before walking up towards the two, he drops to the ground. Leo had already gone and Raph was about to leave.

"Come on Donnie," Raph said.

Leaving Donnie as he slowly puts up a hand before forcing himself to stand.

"Right, behind you guys."

* * *

"Please, I do anything you-"the man was cut off as the Kraang tossed him into the van.

"Kraang is sure that the subject. Will, not find out."

"Kraang are aware that everything is going to what the Kraang had foreshadowed."

"Kranng give it up!" Raph said, as he takes out his sai's.

"It is the one known as the turtles, they must be destroyed."

Leo and Donnie both dawned out there weapons as they went beside there brother.

"Raph you're with me, Donnie you and Mikey take the ones on the left. We will go for the ones on the right."

Raph and Donnie both exchanged glances, before giving a questioned expression to the leader.

"Fearless. You're on about that Mikey person again."

 _Dude, I'm right here. And I can hear everything your saying._

"Raph, what are you talking about?"

"Not to mention, we never spit up in a fight, because of our unequal number." Donnie said.

"Look guys. We don't have time to talk about it, let's go."

Donnie had notice the Kraang walking towards then, they were aiming there lasers guns. The purple mask turtle knew what was about to happened and quickly went for cover, but when he looked over Leo and Raph hadn't moved. As they were busy in there heater argument, out of all the times to fight, did they have to fight now?

"Looked Raph, it's always been out battle plain."

"Honestly fearless, you're losing it. Because that have never been our battle plain, we always stick together, ya want to know why? There's three of us, always has been."

"No four."

"Three."

"Guys!"

Donnie tackles his older brothers to the ground, all three barely missing the lasers that had started to shotting at them. As Leo's head hits the clod footpath below, his eyes open to see an orange mask, it was much like his and his brothers.

Only the ends seemed to be shorter, he went to pick it up, but stops as Raph called his name out. His eyes drifted back to the fabric below the ground, however again he was stop as Donnie was now the one who called him, and they needed his help.

"Don't worry Mikey, I be back for you."

 _Don't leave bro. Please stay._

"I'm sorry Mikey."

Leo could hear Mikey voice crying out for him as he enters the battle, his mind wasn't focus as he started to fight. It was when he felt his skin burning, his eyes moved to the small burnt mark on his arm that was left by a laser blast.

 _Dude, you okay._

He didn't hear his two brothers calling out for his name, as he suddenly felt dizzy. He questioned to what was really going on around him; before he allowed darkness to take over.

 _Leo!_

* * *

"Leo wake up, we can't have you doing this again."

"Leo, this shouldn't be happening."

"My son, please do not allow this to happen."

Leo's eyes scanned the never endless darkness around him. He can hear his family calling out to him. He doesn't know where he is, nor does he know how to find his way back home.

"Leo bro, you've got to wake up."

He blinks, he knows that voice it was Mikey, the turtle that he was told doesn't exist.

"Mikey."

"Hey dude."

He was shock when he sees him in front of him, he notice that Mikey didn't have his mask on and he thought it was odd. However it was when the leader remembers seeing it earlier and he would have gotten it, just to show his brothers that he was right. With little time they had in the battle, it wasn't enough to just grab it into his hand and never let go.

"I'm sorry Mikey; I should have gotten it for you."

"Na it's cool dude, but you should wake up now. We miss you Leo and I'm sorry for not paying attention that night, just wake up please."

"Mikey, what are-"

Before Leo could continue his brother was fading away, he tried to hold him so he won't leave, but it was no use.

"Just wake up Leo, please wake up and everything will make sense."

"Mikey!"

"Leo!"

Leo's eyes snapped open, hand over his heart to try and claimed down. His eyes look around, seeing, Raph, Donnie and Splinter watching over him.

One…

He counts himself.

Two …

He counts Raph.

Three…

He counts Donnie.

Four…

No one.

"Four," Leo said. He doesn't care about his family worried expressions.

"Four."

"Leo?" Donnie questions as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"No." Leo snaps. "Get away from me, this isn't right, none of this is right. There's meant to be four, not three. Where is he, what have you done to him? What happened?"

At this moment Leo, didn't care about losing his temper, he wants answers, he wants then now.

 _Wake up bro._

At this moment the leader struggles to breathe, his heart beat is racing to fast, but that doesn't matter, he only wants answers.

 _Leo, don't do this. We're losing you, stay with us._

* * *

 **Poor Leo. Also sorry if the Kranng speech is kind of wrong, if only they talked normal it would have been so much easy to write. Anyway thanks to you cool people and your support for this story.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed and loved.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Panic

**Disclaimed: Do you see the North Pole? I own the right's to it just as much as I own the rights to TMNT. So no, I don't own either.**

* * *

Master Splinter sighs, as he takes one last look at his oldest child, they were forced him to rest in order for him to calm down. Splinter's eyes glances towards the two worried brothers as he closers Leo's bedroom door, he needed to mediated and hopefully the answers may be in the astral planes, but he also had two lost sons who feared for their older brother.

"Sensei, is he okay," Donnie asked.

He knew it wasn't the perfect questioned to asked, to what he had just witness. His older brother screaming out and nearly threatens to attack them, all because of a brother who doesn't existed.

"I fear not my son, it is why you to must take turns to watch him. Yes Raphael this means you as well, I know that you two have never gotten along with your older brother. But, when family is in a time of need you must learn to put your difference aside, understood Raphael?"

"Hai Sensei," Raph said not daring to his eyes of Leo's bedroom door.

"Very well, Donatello you will take the first shift."

"But, sensei, what happens if he wakes up again and has another attack?"

"Try to calm him down and if that does not work, call for me at once."

"Hai sensei," the two brothers both watched the old rat leave.

* * *

Leo's eyes scanned the world around him, it was dark just darkness and nothing else, he wonders where he and how he got here.

"Bro?" he turns to see Mikey standing behind him.

"Mikey," Mikey runs up to hug him and he returns it.

"But, but you're not real," he said not daring to let go of him.

Even though Leo never wanted to admit it, but he was starting to believe everyone else. He had Mikey's voice talking to him for a while now and everyone else believed that there had never been a fourth and he was starting to give into them. Mikey breaks away from the hug, taking a few steps back, tears starting to shine in his baby blue eyes.

"What do you mean Leo?" He asked.

"Everyone tell me you're not real, but yet you're here and I'm the only one that can see you."

"But bro, I'm as real as you are dude." Leo sighs.

"Then why am I the only who can see you?"

"What are you on about, everyone can see me." Leo's eyes narrowed at the comment.

This can't be true, if it was then everyone else could see him as will, everyone else could remember him and then the oldest turtle mind starts to remember those flashbacks. Mikey does have a point, because he remembers the emotions that the memories would play of his little brother. The mind can remember events, but it can't remember feelings if you never had them.

Can it?

"Dude, I miss you," Mikey said suddenly.

"What do you mean Mikey?"

"The family hasn't been same, there's so much tension and it's killing me. I try to break it, but it only back fires on me. When I go to talk to you, Raph doesn't let me, I'm sorry Leo, I'm so sorry. It I had the power to turn back time, to change it, if it was me instead of you. I would have gladly taken it."

Leo stood back in shocked he doesn't know where this was coming from or what he was talking about. All he knew was a baby brother crying in front of him and he didn't care whether or not he was real, he didn't care where he was and for once all his questions didn't matter.

Because real or not all he saw was a little brother crying and that wasn't right. He takes him into a hug and allowed Mikey to cry into his shoulder as he heled him tight.

 _Mikey._

Leo blinks, it sounded like Donnie, but his brother said there was no such thing as a fourth turtle.

 _Leo._

There was Donnie again, but unlike the first one whose voice was filled with panic, this one was sadness and hurt it was also calling out to him.

"Promise, you come back," Mikey said as he wipes away his tears.

"I will little brother, as long as you promise to stay strong."

Leo doesn't really know what he was promising to, but he just couldn't stand seeing any of his brothers crying and so, he was willing to make it.

 _Leo._

"It sounds like Donnie calling out to you."

"Yeah, he's calling out to you as will," Leo said, but Mikey shakes his head.

"Don't think so, that doesn't sound like my Dee." Leo's eyes narrowed at the choice of words.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, I don't know what's going on, but I know my brothers. And the Dee, calling out to you sounded a bit lost. My Donnie on the other hand, was in panic mode, most likely because he musted have realized that I've been knocked out for a while."

Leo couldn't help, the panic and feared that came over him.

"What? What do you mean knocked out for a while?" Mikey giggles.

"Don't worry dude, just work on waking up and everything will be fine."

Leonardo panic had only become worse, when Mikey was no longer there after he had closed his eyes, he notices that the darkness around him was slowly starting to shatter. As he blinks again, he wakes up in panic unable to come to terms with what had gone around him he refused to see the worried Donnie trying to calm him down.

"Leo, Leo, it's ok, your safe. Your home," Donnie said, he takes notice of his older brother breathing slowing down.

 _Don't think so, that doesn't sound like my Dee._

"Who are you?" Leo questioned, as he remembers his little brother words from before.

He couldn't help seeing the hurt in Donnie eyes, as the purple masked turtle stood back in shock.

"L-Leo," he said in fear and worry. "I'm your brother."

 _Not Donnie, Leo, he's not Donnie._

Mikey words rang through his mind, Leo clawed back a little bit.

"I asked you again, who, are you?" this time the oldest voice was more hash.

"Leo, I'm Donnie, don't you remember?" Donatello moved his hand closer to his old brother, but was surprised when the leader hit his hand.

Leonardo strugglers to get out of bed despite Donnie protest he doesn't care about his brother calling out to the others for help. It is when he reaches his bed room door; Raph holds a tight firm grip on his arm.

"Get of me!" he yells, taking his arms back. He stands in defence as his two brother's move forward and his sensei watching with worry.

"Ya need to stop with the craziness, Leo," Raph said.

"Not until you tell me where he is." Leo said, ducking Raph hand away from himself.

"Again with this Mikey, there aren't been anyone named that in this family," Raph adds.

"Then why do I remember him, why do I know him?" Leo said, as his hand go for his belt pocket.

"We don't know Leo, but we can help you. We can fix you," Donnie said as he walks closers.

"Fix?" he questioned.

What were they talking about, why would he need fixing?

Leo doesn't know, he doesn't understand and he wasn't waiting around to find out. He was ready to leave and even though, he doesn't know where he was running to, he didn't care.

"Leonardo," Splinter said, in a clam voice, despite him being very conceded for his son. "Enough of this nonsense, you will listens to your brothers. They only wish to help you, now please my son allow us to."

 _Leo, I'm lost and I'm scared. I need my big brother, why won't you find me dude._

"No. You are not my family, you two are not my brothers and you are not my sensei."

He can clearly see the sadness and hurt in their eyes and even though his mind tells him, it wasn't right to say those things. His heart say's otherwise and it was then, everything becomes clear he understands now.

 _Leo can you help me dude, I'm kind of lost._

"Don't worry Mikey, I'm coming."

His family stands back and they wonder if he was talking to a voice inside his mind and this had only worried them more.

"Shell," Raph said, as Leo throws a smoke bomb and there older brother was gone.

* * *

Leo runs out of the lair and he runs a cross the roof tops, one, by one, he doesn't stop until he can no longer hear his brother's voices calling him out. He stands on the edge, looking down at the city below, he knows what he had to do and he was going to find his little brother, his real brother and nobody was going to stop him.

"I will find you Mikey, no matter what it takes and no matter who stands in my way.

 _Thanks dude, I miss you._

Unknowing to him a signal tear drops down below him.

* * *

 **Did ya think I forgot about this story? Na, just need time to write and because today was my day off, it was a perfect time. So, what do you think? Do you know what's going on? Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, fav, follow and reviewing it means a lot.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and love, flames are not allowed in my club.**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Disclaimed: One step for man, one giant leap for mankind and I still do not own TMNT and nor do I own the quote I just used.**

* * *

Two turtles jumped each roof top that come a cross, both desperate in following their older brother, but both had given up when they lost track of him. He was no longer in sight and without his T-phone on him Donatello couldn't track him down, the purple mask turtle sits down placing his shell on the back of the edge and watches as his older brother paced in front of him. Raph mumbles underneath his breath, but Donnie doesn't concern himself, as his mind is far too busy coming up with all possible theory's that could have led to this moment.

"What the shell, was that?" Raph said, as he stops and turns to look over at his brother.

"Raph," he slowly said. "I don't know Raph, I really don't."

It was the truth, even if his mind told him, his heart refused to see the cold reality that was taking place.

"He was talking to himself!" Raph yelled.

"We all talk to ourselves, but that doesn't mean we're insane."

"You were there Donnie, we both were there and we heard the way he said it. It was as he was replying to someone and no doubt it was that so called, make believe brother. That we don't have and never did have!"

In general Raph himself didn't want to believe it; he didn't want to believe the possibility of his own thoughts. He wanted Donnie to tell him that he was wrong and Leo was just going through some kind of identity crisis anything was better than what his mind was thinking of.

"I know where you're going with this, I really do Raph. But, I don't know what to tell you since I'm just as lost as you. Leo seems so convince, so very convince that this Mikey person is real, to even go as far as declaring us not his family. He's just as lost as you and I, his mind might be going as far as saying, that we did have a little brother and he died while he was in a coma and ever since then we we've been acting that Mikey doesn't exist."

Donnie stops for minute, trying his best to hold back the tears.

"Raph, you know how protective he can get and if that very event is playing through his mind. Then you know he be willing to do whatever is necessary to find a brother who doesn't exist."

Donnie couldn't help the tears that started to fall, the tension and the possibility were becoming too much for him. Raph mumbles underneath his breath, he knows that he is next to take charge if anything were to happen.

But, even though he fights and protest about Leo being the leader, Raph never wanted to take the responsibility after nearly losing Donnie the night he was in charge and Leo was gone.

But, now it looks like he has no choice and it was his time to lead and he was going to talk some sense into his older brother, his only older brother, even if means knocking it back into him.

* * *

Leo jumped down the fire exist and onto the ground below him, he was in the same area that they fraught the Kraang. Retuning here and hopping the orange mask was still around and wishing it would be a clue to where his baby brother may be.

 _Leo, why don't you talk to me anymore? Did I mess up again?_

"No, Mikey. I've had other things to do, sorry I haven't talk to you for a while," he said.

As his eyes caught sight of the mask below him, he picks it up and smiles as his hands feel the fabric enough evidence to prove to himself that it was real.

Maybe he was just seeing things?

He shakes his head at the very thought, he wasn't crazy, his family was lying to him. Saying things that made no sense to him, that's all it was and this mask proves it. He wonders though, what could have happened to him and why continue to act once they were caught?

 _Why is Raph mad at me?_

The voice of his brother asked as he tie his brother mask around his neck, to show who ever dared question him about his own baby brother.

"Raph not mad at you Mikey, he's just in denial," he said, as he climbs back up an apartment fire escape.

 _If you say so Leo, but he won't even talk to me anymore. Same with Donnie and I could use to talk to him about everything. Do you think they really do hate me?_

Leo's eyes narrowed, once he reached to the roof top.

"Don't say things like that Mikey."

 _But, they act like they do and they only care when something happens to me. Maybe it's just pity, maybe I'm a burden and they have to look after me, because I'm family._

Leo couldn't help grinning his teeth as he held back his anger, Leo wasn't the one to be known for such emotion only sometimes it can get out of control as he deals with his hot head little brother. But, the words Mikey was using he couldn't help and feel mad at his family, for making him think such a thing.

"What did they do to you baby brother?" he asked, as he looked down the city below him.

 _Nothing, only making me see the truth._

"There lies," he yelled.

"Don't believe them and stop thinking like that you're not a burden and where an earth did you get that word from?"

 _You told me._

He froze in horror.

What?  
When?

His started to panic, he had never said such a thing not to any of his brothers, not to anyone. Leo sits down on the ground, his mind lost as it tries to solve the puzzle he doesn't remember saying such a thing.

 _Leo clam down._

"Donnie?"

But, how was that possible, he had left Donatello back a t the lair and even though he suspects that he would have followed with Raph not so far behind him.

 _What's wrong with him?_

"Raph?"

 _I don't know Raph, his heart rate is high, he's having a panic attack._

"Panic attack?"

Leo quickly looks at himself, he felt fine sure he can feel his own heart beat racing a bit out of control, but other than that he felt fine.

 _See I told you we shouldn't have let him in here. He's only going to mess thing up._

 _Sorry Leo, I have to go now._

Leo shakes his head frantic, that wasn't an option the leader didn't know what was going on through his own mind. He didn't want his baby brother to leave him at this moment, he was used to Mikey talking to him, but this change, this change he didn't like.

"Don't go Mikey."

 _Get back here Mikey and tell me what an earth did you do?_

"He didn't do anything Raph, leave him alone."

 _Mikey._

Panic and fear was heard as Donnie called out his little brother, what was going on?

 _What the shell just happened?_

 _I don't know, Raph take him over to the over cot. I look after Leo._

"I don't need looking after, someone tell me what the shell is wrong with Mikey."

 _Leo, if you can hear me I need you to calm down._

"I am clam, what's going on? What's going on with my own head? I don't know, I don't know and where's Mikey?"

His knees couldn't handle it anymore as he falls down to the ground.

 _Dude, bro, clam down. Everything fine._

"But, something happen, Donnie had to tell Raph to take you away."

 _Bro, everything fine really, dude you worry too much. Just clam down, your making Donnie and Raph worried._

Leo couldn't help, hear the tired voice that was meant to belong to his brother. It didn't make since, as far as he was concern Mikey voice had always been energetic, but the voice he was talking through now. Sounded, so worn out, so tired and this had only made Leo worried more.

 _Promise me dude, you let Donnie and Raph help you and wake up._

"Wake up?"

"What do you mean, wake up? I am a wake," he said as he pulls himself together.

No answer.

"Mikey," he asked again.

And only silence reply back to him.

 _Leo._

"Donnie, where's Mikey? What happen?"

 _Everything fine Leo, really it is. You just need to wake up now._

He shakes his head, nobody was telling him the truth, nobody was answering him only Mikey ever answered him.

"Leo."

"Where is he Donnie?"

He stops, that voice didn't come from his mind, he turns around to see Donnie and Raph behind him.

"Where's who?" Donnie asked, even though he knew what his older brother was talking about, he still waited for an answer.

"Where's Mikey? What happened to him? You asked Raph to send him over to a medical bed, what happened?"

Both brothers couldn't help and flinch at the sudden loud tone.

"Where are you getting this, Leo?" Donnie asked, as Raph stood back glaring at his older brother.

Leo started to breathe hard, he was confusion, he was lost and nobody believed him. That's when he remembers, he found Mikey's mask and it was around his neck, he pulls it off and shows them.

"See this," he points. "I told you he had an orange mask and this is it. Now where is he, what did you do to him?"

"Leo we aren't done nothing."

"Not helping Raph," Donnie said bitterly as he slowly walks towards his older brother, Leo takes a step back.

"It's okay Leo."

"No Donnie, it isn't. Where is our brother?"

Donnie knew that he couldn't convince Leo that there has never been a fourth brother, so he goes along with it.

"If you come back home Leo, we can tell you."

"What the shell is this about? What this guy needs is a good smack on the head that will bring ya back." Donnie glares at him causing Raph to roll his eyes.

"Just go with it," he whispers over to his hot head brother.

"Go with it, he's lost it."

"We need to earn Leo's trust again, he thinks that Mikey's real. If we go with it, we can take him back to the lair and watch him."

"What are you two on about?" Leo asked, he's had enough of them whispering.

"Um, were talking about how worried Mikey will be."

"Yeah, that um, what's his name again?" Donnie couldn't help, but face palm.

"Mikey."

"Yeah Mikey, he's waiting Leo. Why not come home with us and we can tell you?"

Leo didn't buy it, he question his brothers sudden change. If Mikey was in the lair the whole time, then why was he hiding?

"I've got the mask; I know he's real and if you're lying. I won't hesitate to run this time and I will make sure you won't be able to follow me."

The two exchanged glances at each other, they knew that Leo meant. He would always do anything for his family and they both knew there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

"We understand Leo," Donnie said. "Now please come home."

Leo places the mask back around his neck, he looks behind him, he stays quite as he still waits for Mikey to say something, but again nothing.

"Ya, coming or what?" Raph asked, as he got tired of waiting.

"Yes, I'm coming back home."

* * *

 **Thanks for all your reviews, I love reading your theories on the matter, but sadly I'm not telling just yet. Although, after writing this, I can't help and think you might have just worked out what's going on with Leo and thank you to all the, guest who have tanking there time to review as will.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved; just liken fav's and follows.**

 **I'm going to make do like a ninja, drop meh smoke bomb and this time I'm going to leave out the window, just for fun. (Tires to unlock the window.) Stuff it I'm going for the front door.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Safe

**Sorry about this being late, I had so many drafts for this and I just wasn't happy with them, but now I'm back.**

 **Disclaimed: You guys know the game, I don't own the TMNT, what's so ever.**

* * *

Leo stares blankly at the wall in front of him sitting on the bean bag, he can sense his family worried expression behind him, but they are not his concern. He wonders what had happen to the voice of his little brother who had stopped talking to him since the roof top.

"Mikey," he whispers enough for no one else could to hear him, little did he know that Splinter did. "Where are you?"

He sighs and lays his head back onto the bean bag. He can hear his family talking in the background, but he does not worry about them. His mind is lost, it was as if he was stuck in two completely different words and it didn't know what direction to take, his memories were scattered everywhere and now he couldn't even tell which ones were real and which ones he had just made up.

It takes him a while to realize the sea of darkness around him. He must have fallen asleep as he can remember his eyes closing once his head hit the bean bag. He figured that he was more tired than he let on and now he wonder where he is.

After all why would his brain dream of endless darkness?

It just didn't make sense to him, but again a lot of things just didn't add up anymore, his eyes narrowed at the sound of voices in the distance, it wasn't any of if the others for a change it was himself.

But, the words that he was saying, he just couldn't remember when he had mentioned anything that himself was speaking about. Leo turns his head at the sight of Mikey in front of him, he notices, his so called doesn't exist little brother was almost ready to cry, but refused to allow his tears to fall.

"But Leo, really I didn't know."

Leo's eyes drifted to turtle in front of Mikey, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth. He walks in between them and gives a small wave to his other self, but there was no respond and so he walks beside Mikey. Looking at him with curiosity, he notices that he was no longer in the sea of darkness; instead it looked like the kitchen in the lair.

"No, you wouldn't have known, because like always you didn't focus."

"I was, I just didn-"

"Because you didn't focus, Mikey you need to take these things more serious. We nearly lost Raph and all because you weren't paying attention."

"I didn't mean for Raph to get hurt," Mikey said quietly.

"That may be true Mikey, but it did happen and the evidence is there to support it. The facts still stand Mikey and the fact is, because you weren't paying attention one of us got hurt. You're lucky it was just that and not worse."

Leo frowned at his own words, he knew where this was going to and he couldn't help and notice the small flinched Mikey had made, he also couldn't help and see the how his other self doesn't seem to care.

"You need to stop playing around on mission, home its fine, but mission and patrols is where we work. Just try to grow up Mikey, before you become a burden to us all."

 _Where an earth did you get that word from?_

 _You told me._

Leo takes a step back in shock, as he did so the kitchen and the two forms in front of him disappear around him.

"I would never say that," he told himself. "Would I?"

 _Become a burden to us all._

He shakes his head at the thought.

"This isn't right, non-off it is right."

He doesn't care about the voices calling out to him, his mind is to all over the place, too busy in trying to work out what was going on and what it all meant.

"Mikey, I would never call you a burden and even if I did I wouldn't mean it."

He waited for his little brother voice to forgive him, to tell him that he understands, to say he isn't mad at him or disappointed, but nothing came.

"Mikey," he quietly whispers.

 _My son you are safe._

* * *

It's the voice of his father that brings him back to reality, he wakes up eyes widen in terroir and the sight of his worried family was soon becoming a common sight.

"Leo you're awake," Donnie shouts taking him into a hug.

Leo doesn't react to the situation his eyes stare at the floor around him and, he wasn't in the living area like he had thought earlier instead, he was back in Donnie lab.

Donnie takes a step back once he realized Leo had made no reaction, his eyes turned to Raph and Master Splinter before his mind began to wonder.

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie couldn't help and turn back to his family with a question expression.

"Leo," he said, no in doctor mode. "Do you remember, what happened?"

"I'm telling you he's real, so don't you dare tell me otherwise, Donatello."

Donnie froze at the sudden outburst of his older brother, he knew that Leo wasn't necessary the one that would snap. Sure he would lose his temper sometimes during mission, whenever one of them didn't listen and were in a possible dangers hazard.

"What an earth are ya talking about fearless?" Raph said, saving Donnie from taking.

"You guys think that there's only three of us, but there's always been a four of us. So don't tell me otherwise."

"Look, Leo-"

"My son's that is enough, we do not want another set of hurtful words. It is how we all ended up like this."

"Hai sensei," Donnie and Raph both said.

Leo on the other hand was still lost on what was going on.

Did they believe him?

He couldn't help and ask himself and that's when he notices the strange feeling, it was as if he was alive. He had never notice it before, but all the time he was with the other family he felt as if he wasn't really there at all.

He had memories that he didn't have in the other world.

He can feel strong bonds he had with his family, unlike before, times that he spent together with them. He remembers being in the kitchen and just watching his baby brother singing along to the music as he cooked, he didn't have that memory last time.

"Where's Mikey? " Leo asked.

Donnie's eyes fall to the ground and Raph mumbles something underneath his breath.

"My son, I want you to remember that this was not your fault," Splinter said as he clamming places a hand onto Leo's shoulder.

 _Please, don't be what I think it is._

He's glad that they believe him, but he couldn't help and wonder where he had really been and how he ended in Donnie's lab. In a way through a part of his mind doesn't want his father to tell him, it can't be good news.

"He is on the cot beside you."

Leo's eyes slowly drifted towards the direction his sensei pointed to before they quickly shut at the sight of his brother. Covered in blankets, oxygen masked and the heart monitor, he tries to stand, but winches in pain it was then when he realized the bandages around his right arm.

What happened?

"Easy Leo," Raph said, forcing his brother back onto the medical table.

"I want to see Mikey."

"You can't Leo. You've only just woken up from a three week coma."

 _Coma again?_

"What do you mean coma?"

"My son, you were gravely injured with in a fight with the Kraang."

Leo lays back down, he wanted to see his baby brother, but he wanted to understand what was going on. He couldn't tell his family after it worked out, so will last time.

Was he in a dream the whole time? Or was it another world?

 _No._

He rules out the possibility of it being another world, there couldn't be another universes out there without Mikey. The thought of it, just wasn't right in all direction and even if it was a dream.

Why would he dream of world without a brother?

 _Where an earth did you get that world from?_

 _You told me._

Leo lays his head back down and eyes turn to the brother beside him, he can hear his family calling out to him, but his mind still wonders about what had happen.

 _You need to stop playing around on mission, home its fine, but mission and patrols is where we work. Just try to grow up Mikey, before you become a burden to us all._

"What happened to him? He shouldn't be like this," Leo said, not taking his eyes of the form in front of him.

"Leo it was a fight with the Kranng, I don't know what they were planning on. But, it had to do with poison, Toxidromes, which they must have found from a jimmy weed or at least a plant similar. After a quick blood test, I was lucky to find a cure, but Mikey won't wake up." Donnie explain, his eyes not looking up.

"Don't tell me he's in a coma?"

"No my son, I fear he is broken hearted. I had sense your brother spirit during you time in need and how it was slowly turning darker. I and your brother's had tried to help him through the recovery process, but I fear he is going down the path of guilt."

"In other words, he's doing a fearless trick," Raph blurt out.

"But, why would he feel bad?"

"See, I told ya he wouldn't remember," Raph said, looming over Donnie.

"Wouldn't remember, what?"

"Leo, please take it easy," Donnie said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Leo snap back.

Donnie and Raph glanced at one another before turning to Master Splinter for help and he only nods in respond giving them the clear.

"Remember, when Raph got hurt a while ago?" Donnie asked.

 _Because you didn't focus, Mikey you need to take these things more serious. We nearly lost Raph and all because you weren't paying attention._

Leo nods his head slowly remember his own words from before, he didn't have the guts to tell them that he doesn't know how it happened. His mind was still focusing on what could have lead his baby brother in this state.

"After you lecture him about it, it must have been the last straw for him. I tried to tell him that you didn't mean it and that we were there for him, but he really took it to heart. And that's when the Kranng came along. You got blasted in the shoulder and lost quite a bit of blood, your body went into a coma to try and heal yourself. At the time we didn't know Mikey was poison, because it wasn't until the end of the battle that the Kraang started to shotting poisons darts."

"We were already out of the battle scene carrying you out, but Mikey was still behind, he must have been shot and didn't tell us. Because when we found out, he was in the lab talking to you before he passed out."

Leo's eyes widen everything was catching up to him.

 _Get back here Mikey and tell me what an earth happened?_

 _Mikey._

 _What the shell just happened?_

 _I don't know, Raph take him over to the cot. I look after Leo._

He passed out on me, Leo starts to sit himself upright despite his family protest and begins to walk over towards the still form of beside him. He doesn't remember seeing Mikey ever so still like this, he was always moving about and never sat still for long, but now he is.

 _Don't tell me he's in a coma?_

 _No. My son._

Leo smiled to himself, knowing that his brother was fine and hadn't fallen to a coma such as he did.

 _No. My son, I fear he is broken hearted._

"Why is he broken hearted?"

Leo eyes drifted towards the youngest, they were dull and no long heled life in them, not anymore.

"Mikey."

No reply.

"We tried everything, but it was like he knew you were getting better and after that he just went down hell."

"You're not a burden, Mikey," Leo whispered into his little brother ear.

* * *

 **Sorry if this wasn't one of my best chapters, but I did have difficult time writing this and the next chapter I'm going to post will be, the last chapter. Look forward to an update someday this weakened or maybe a day before that.**

 **Anyway, good news Leo's awake, for those who guessed coma you were correct, but as for how Mikey could get through to his older brother. Answers, will be next time, thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

 **Feel free to add your thoughts in the review section down below. Now to drop meh smoke bomb and leave by the front door, see ya's.**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**There's been a time skip in this chapter, it's been a week since Leo's coma and it's all in Mikey point of view.**

* * *

 **Mikey**

I can hear my brothers fighting, they've been doing that a lot since Leo woke up and it's great seeing my bro moving around and all. But, he hasn't really came to see me since then and when he walked up to me I wanted to smile, to tell one of my jokes and to tease him for sleeping in so long, but none of that came to me.

Every time I was thinking of how to greet Leo, my mind would go back to the hurtful words Raph and Donnie would say, during Leo coma. I know Donnie didn't mean anything; he was under a lot of stress and he wasn't looking after himself self, as he would always see how Leo was doing.

It was my fault Leo was like this to start with anyway, the Kraang were outnumbering us and I know that isn't usually a problem, but the lase blast Leo took was protecting me and again, because I didn't focus.

 _You need to stop playing around on mission, home fine, but mission and patrols is where we work. Just try to grow up Mikey, before you become a burden to us all._

 _It's because ya fault, Leo's like this._

 _Not now Mikey, I'm busy, just leave me alone, before you break something again._

I can feel tears starting to fall at the hurt full words. I know my brother didn't mean any of them and were just mad at me at the time, but when Leo went into the coma. I felt as if was my fault and in a way it was, the budding went down, but I did it so they could get out I wasn't expecting my brothers to go back in for me.

I guess I should have known that they would come, running back to me.

"Mikey, you okay?"

My eyes turn up from staring at the floor and see Donnie worrying over me. Raph and Dee are the only ones who come and visit me anymore, Splinter checks on me and tries to get me to talk. He would ask questions as he waits for me to answer, but I don't.

"Mikey?"

I blink and see Donnie close to me, I forgot he ask me a question early before.

"Hey, Mikey, I want you to try and eat for a change. Can you do that for me?"

I only stare back at his sudden change of topic.

For a while I haven't feel like eaten, it was why he put me on the IV to keep me in check and the oxygen mask, because I had trouble breathing thanks to the poison.

"Here you go Mikey, I thought you could use a solid meal for today. Think you can do that for me? It's your favourite. A freshly baked pizza with jelly beans, peperoni, mushroom and jalapeno."

He smiles at me, but I don't smile back, I can't seem to do that anymore and I'm not really hungry anyway. Instead my eyes stare at the door; I'm still waiting for Leo to see me. He's the only one who hasn't since he told me those words a week ago.

Donnie's eyes follow mine, he must know what I'm thinking, because he walks to his desk and places the plate down on his desk. He sits on the chair beside my infertilely bed, I turn to look at him and he places a, gent hand on my hand.

"Leo's just going through a difficult time and, no, he doesn't hate you Mikey. He just went through some messed up things, during his coma."

Messed up things, what kind of messed up things?

"Can you believe there's a world a without you?"

Wait, what?

I can feel my heart sink, is Donnie serious?

Was it better in that world, where I wasn't around to be a burden?

"Mikey?" I sink and turn over, not wanted to hear anymore.

"Ya a coward, Leo." I flinched at the sound of Raph voice coming from outside of Donnie's lab.

Tears start to show, lately a lot can easily upset me and the sound of my brothers fighting was one of them, I can feel Donnie taking me into a hug as he sits next me, I nuzzled into his plastron.

"Step aside Raph."

"Not until ya see him fearless. You haven't since you told him he wasn't a burden and then ya stop showing up. What do ya think Mikey thinking about now?"

Please make them stop.

"I-I can't see him Raph, just step aside."

Donnie!

"Easy Mikey, it's going to be over soon."

Donnie always comforted me now I can't seem to handle my brothers fighting anymore. Sure, I couldn't handle them fighting before, but now they were always fighting over the same thing and it was me.

I want to smile, I want to joke, I want to tell them it's all over now, but I can't. I can't seem to do any of those things, not anymore without my emotions feeling overwhelmed.

"It's over Mikey, there finished."

It's not over.

Where's Leo? Why won't he come and see me? Is it because I really am a burden, maybe the world he was in, was better because I wasn't there.

"Hey buddy."

Raphie?

"How's the knucklehead?"

"Not too well, maybe you can get him to try and eat."

I feel Donnie leaving me and watch him walk back towards his desk and hands over the slice of pizza.

"Sure Donnie, I give it a shot. Maye you can talk some sense into our fearless leader."

Donnie nods and smiles at me, but I only turned to Raph, the next time I look over to where Donnie was standing, he isn't there.

"Hey Mikey."

Raphie.

"Want to see if you can eat for me. Otherwise Don going to have to put that IV back into ya, you don't want that do ya?"

Not really, but I'm not hungry.

I hear Raph sighed and he sits next to me on the infirmary bed.

"Come on Mikey, it's your favourite."

Instead of an answer, I place my head onto his shoulder and soon it didn't take me long to fall asleep. It's the only thing, I feel like doing lately, is sleeping.

"Mikey."

Leo?

Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, he might stay a bit longer.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I did this to you and I know you can never forgive me."

What? That's not true, I can forgive you Leo, I already did forgive, I just thought you didn't want me around.

Should I wake up or would that scare him away?

"I just want you to go back to normal little brother. That's all I ask, the family needs you, it's true I went to a world where you never exist. But, I don't know if it was another world, I haven't told the family that it might have possible been a dream."

Leo, where is this going?

"But, I refused to believe such a thing. Maybe my mind was in guilt, in my last moments of waking up and I dreamt of a world where you didn't exist to escape the feeling. And even if it was another world, where you were never existed, the family was nothing like this one. We hardly knew each other and nobody was there to keep us in check, nobody to force us to stop doing our own thing and become a family."

But, wasn't it a good thing if I wasn't there?

You would have no one to mess up all the time, Donnie could get more things done, Raph wouldn't be mad all the time and you could focus on your training.

"The thing is Mikey, we need you. And because I was the reason to turn you into this, I have decided to leave, maybe then you can heal."

What?

No, no, no, don't go!

My eyes snap open and I can feel my heat panicking, don't go, and please don't go.

"Mikey."

I wrap my arms around him as I start crying heavy.

"D-don't go."

My voice is a little shaky, but maybe that's from the lack of use.

"Mikey."

"Please don't go, don't leave. I can leave if you want, just don't go."

"No, Mikey, I didn't mean anything like that. I don't want to go, because of you, I was leaving for you. I thought-"

"Not your fault," I cut him off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Mikey, I should be the one saying sorry to you. You're not a burden, Mikey and I should have known better."

I cry into my older brother plastron, not daring to let go in fear of him leaving."

"What's going on in here?"

"D-Donnie?" I say in between my tears.

"Mikey, you're talking again."

"I-I'm sorry."

I will stop talking, just make Leo stay. I feel another set of arms wrap around me, Donnie always seems to sense whenever my conditions worsen.

"No, don't stop little brother. We want you to talk; we want you to get better."

Really? I can't help and wonder, if his words are true.

"And as for you," he growls angary at Leo. "I thought, you were just going to talk to him, not make him cry."

"Don-"

"Don't go," I say cutting both brothers of.

"What the shell is going on in here?"

"Raphie."

I knock him to the ground as I hug and cry, he's strong like Leo, he can make him stay, if Donnie's words don't talk him out of it.

"Mikey."

He seems shock at first, before returning my hug.

"Make him stay," I beg.

"What going on here fearless?"

He picks me up from the ground, but I don't let go, he's my only hope.

"Guys," Leo said.

I break away from the hug, tears running down and I can sense my brothers walking up to me slowly, not wanting to make things worse.

"Don't go."

It takes a while to calm me down, but I slightly fall asleep in Leo arms, when really my eyes are just closed.

"Care to example?" Donnie asked, I hear Leo clearing out his throat.

"I'm sorry guys, it was my fault."

Leo and the guilt trip never a good idea.

"I told him that I was going to leave the clan."

"What?!"

Ha, in your face Leo, you can't leave now, they won't let you.

"What's wrong with ya fearless?"

Good old Raphie boy, always cutting to the chase.

"It's my fault, he's like this. It was why I couldn't see him, it was why I couldn't see him before. I feared he would only get worse."

Not true, I just thought you meant it Leo, that's all.

"That's why; you asked me if you could see him. You didn't want him to know."

Donnie's so smart.

"Yeah."

"Will ya can stop it Leo, because he might be thinking you meant it. He's always looking at the door Leo, as if he's waiting for you to walk, he wants you to forgive him."

Raph, you're the best, you always know.

"Your right Raph and I've been a fool. I'm sorry Mikey, really I am, I just thought-"

Leo, I always will forgive you, no matter what you guys do or say, I will always forgive you.

"Leo, look."

What's going on Donnie?

"He's smiling."

I am, hm, I guess I am.

"See fearless, I think it's safe to say, Mikey forgives you."

"Thanks little brother."

Yeah Leo, I forgive you and I love you big brother, I love all my big brothers. And for the first time in a while, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Will, that's it, Orange is finished and new stories are in the makes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fav and follow, I never expected the amount of support this story had gotten and it means a lot.**

 **You all are awesome, reviews are love and ninja rocks, this is another story that bites the dust and this is me sighing out. Thanks again for your support, but now it's time to make do like a ninja, drop meh smoke bomb and leave by the front door.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
